vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Fighting Fantasy)
Summary The first Lord of Chaos is Death, who holds the entire universe in his cruel grasp. It was he who imposed upon Earth the doom of Time and the decree that things may cease to exist, in direct opposition to the gods of Good, who may create and hold, but never destroy Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C Name: Death, The Closer, The Finisher, Krish Origin: Fighting Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Older than time Classification: Dark Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 2 via being comparable to minor gods, who can survive him ripping them apart, 3, 5, as he embodies the concept of death, he should be unbound by such, 7, was never alive to begin with, as Death cannot live, 8, will survive as long as the concept of death also does. Therefor is reliant on Elim's continued existence and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, regenerated from being completely erased "as the sun chases away shadows"), Large Size (Type 5, in his base form, should be comparable to Titan, who is much larger than a planet), Size Manipulation (Despite being larger than the planet, he was able to fight the First Battle on the surface of Titan), Acausality (Type 4, lives and operates in the Void, which is beyond space and time, and he is beyond time as we know it), Corruption/Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt beings to his cause simply by breathing over them), Creation (Created beings such as Sith and the other Demon Princes with ease), Soul Manipulation/Death Manipulation (Can take a person's soul for his own upon their death. During the First Battle, he proved that this power could be utilised on still-living creatures), Abstract Existence (Type 1 and 2, exists as the concept of death and embodies pure evil emotion), Non-Corporeal (As Death exists as a manifestation of evil emotion made of shadow, it should be impossible to affect him with regular attacks) and Non-Physical Interaction (Comparable to the Demon Princes, who can interact with and "use" the idea of True Chaos) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Exists in, and can manipulate, the Void, which is said to be beyond the 5-D Demonic Planes by an unknown amount) Speed: Immeasurable (Lives and moves throughout the Void, which is beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Can fight against the gods of the Celestial Court, who should be comparable to him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Complex Multiversal (Can continue reaping souls on the 4-D realm of Titan while trapped in the 6-D Void) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, possibly far higher. Is the only god who has the ability of imagination. Is also referred to as "hyper-intelligent" Weaknesses: Becomes bored easily Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fighting Fantasy